pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Clarissa Spark
Clarissa Spark '(Japanese: ''星 火花 Hoshi Hibana) is a Pokémon Trainer who travels around with her two friends, K.B. and Mason. She is also one of three Legendary Guardians. Currently she is petrified in stone. Clarissa's special skill is battling and raising Pokémon. As such, she is called the "'''Warrior" or the "Master" as Giovanni describes her. History Background Clarissa was born on Shamouti Island in the Orange Archipelagos. Around the age of 5, she befriend a Riolu who was washed up on the shore. Clarissa tended to the poor Pokemon's wounds and they became very close. When it came time to release Riolu back into the wild, the Pokemon refused; becoming Clarissa's first Pokemon. A few months later a trainer named Ash Ketchum and his companions saved Shamouti Island from destruction of the Three Legendary Birds with the help from Lugia. At the time Clarissa's family decided it was unsafe too live in the Orange Archipelago and moved to Pallet Town, Kanto. Sometime during her youth, Clarissa's Riolu evolved into Lucario. Kanto Clarissa started out her journey with her Lucario and chose Charmander as her starter Pokémon. Orange Islands TBA Johto Clarissa had a large role in Johto. During the journey she found out her brother was actually a high ranking officer of Team Rocket that only gave her the locket so it would supress her Aura Abilities. She begins to wonder if he did this out of love or not. In the end she decides that suppressing her Aura was not out of love, but control and breaks the locket. Hoenn TBA Battle Frontier Clarissa returns to Kanto after her adventures in Hoenn. However when she returns to Pallet, she can't shake the feeling that she is a stranger there. It turns out her family is being investigated after reports of Louis Spark, her deceased brother who is a Team Rocket Officer, has been spotted. Clarissa, who is the prime suspect of harboring him, reveals she has been in Hoenn for the past year. Officer Jenny retorts that it doesn't mean she is innocent and has to stay in Kanto while the investigation goes on. Upset and angry with her family, Clarissa goes to Oak's lab to relax with her Pokemon. Professor Oak hears about what happens and suggests that Clarissa could challenge the Battle Frontier. Although Clarissa is skeptical of the idea at first, Oak tells her that it would be a good way to make amends with herself and prove she can truly be someone different than her brother. Sinnoh TBA Unova TBA Kalos Clarissa's took a less focus in Kalos due to the fact that the story mainly focused on K.B. and Mason. However towards the end of the series she is petrified by Yveltal's Oblivion Wing. It is unknown how or if she is to break out of this state. Personality Around the age of 10, Clarissa was displayed at hyper, ignorant, and snarky. She is shown to have a hard time admitting when she is wrong and having romantic feelings for anyone. Around the time she was in Johto, Clarissa had a battle with Mewtwo. After this battle Clarissa's personality changed drastically. She started to become a lot more serious about training but was still fairly silly at times. As stated above, Clarissa was head-strong and thought she was a genius on her idea when younger. This was shown when Clarissa challenged Sabrina and convinced Mason to lend her Absol. Unfortunately Absol refused at Clarissa's side because of her attitude. This became a semi-wake up call to Clarissa that training/acting this way wouldn't help her get anywhere. Like many trainer, Clarissa's battling strategy reflects her personality. Her usual strategy is a full force attack and tends to not build up a strong defense. This strategy has proven to be effective. Over time Clarissa has matured quite a lot. An example is when she is in Kalos. Clarissa sacrifices herself and runs in front of Yveltal's Oblivion Wing. Upon be turned to stone, Mason was able to capture the destruction Pokemon, however she was still petrified. It is later revealed that Clarissa knew she may not have been able to be reverted back to her human state if hit with the attack but allowed it to happen anyways. Clarissa holds a strong hatred for Giovanni mostly because he started Team Rocket, which her brother joined. She also dislikes the fact how he thought Pokemon were tools of war and how Clarissa and him were "the same apple from different trees". Legendary Guardian Clarissa, K.B., and Mason becomes apart of the prophecy of the Legendary Guardians. Clarissa is shown to have a variety of Legendaries under her care that live in the wild and rarely uses them (though there are some exceptions). The only reason she has captured them in to avoid the problem of Villianous Teams trying to capture them. Pokemon Constantly Traveled With At Oak's Lab As a Legendary Guardian These Pokemon can be called upon if needed. One of the reasons Clarissa captured them is because she holds the role of being a Legendary Guardian. A Legendary Guardian is someone who makes sure the Pokemon aren't disturbed by Evil Organizations or other issues. Borrowed Trivia *Clarissa is the Pokémon Trainer counterpart of Cloud Spark and Flaire. *Mostly all of Clarissa's Pokémon are Male. *A running gag is that every time Clarissa must get an ID picture for her Pokedex (which doubles picture at the Pokemon League Scoreboard), something goes wrong and she looks bad, awkward, or silly in it *Clarissa is much shorter than her friends, being 2 inches shorter than K.B. and 7 inches shorter than Mason. *Clarissa has one starter from Kanto (Charmander), one starter from Johto (Cyndaquil), two starters from Hoenn (Treecko and Torchic), and two starters from Sinnoh (Chimchar and Turtwig), one from Unova (Oshawott), and one from Kalos (Fennekin). *When she is much older, Clarissa is shown to have a Blastoise and Venusaur fighting along side her Charizard, thus owning the three Kanto Starters. *Clarissa's favorite bird is the Owl. *Unova is the only region where **Clarissa did not receive a Fire-Type Starter **Clarissa did not catch a Fire-Type **She didn't catch anyone Pokemon that share the same type (not counting Braviary sharing Charizard's Flying-Type) *Clarissa shares many singularities with Bella **Both chose a Fire-Type starter as their first Pokemon **They have one male and female traveling companion **They own Pokemon from the Infernape, Staraptor, Salamence, Braixen, and Venusaur line **Both decided to compete in the Battle Frontier for reasons pertaining to their families ***Clarissa did it to make amends with her family line and their choices, proving she could be different ***Bella did it to restore the honor in her family (after Reggie and Paul failed to collect all the symbols) Category:Trainers Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Aura Guardian Category:Fire-type Trainers Category:Flying-Type Trainers Category:Lunaflaire